Un Soir
by Darkiliane
Summary: Eowyn se baigne quand une voix inconnue se fait entendre... L'occasion d'avoir de nouvelles expériences... Yuri. Reviews please!


_**Un soir**_

Eowyn se baignait dans la rivière.

Celle-ci était un peu froide, mais cette fraîcheur était bienvenue pour la jeune guerrière du Rohan. Elle et le reste de la troupe avaient chevauché longuement, pressant leurs chevaux, afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à Minas Tirith, la forteresse assiégée du Gondor. Il fallait de toute urgence porter secours à leurs alliés dans la bataille contre le Mordor et Sauron. Eowyn avait entendu parler de la mission d'un « Porteur de l'Anneau », devant porter jusqu'au pays de l'Ennemi et détruire ce qu'on nommait le Fléau d'Isildur. Ainsi, Sauron serait détruit. Mais en attendant, c'étaient des milliers de vies qu'ils fallait sauver. A qui servirait la fin de Sauron s'il n'y avait plus de gens pour vivre cette nouvelle liberté ?

Cependant, les chevaux étaient épuisés, les hommes aussi, et l'on s'était arrêté pour quelques heures.

Eowyn en avait profité pour s'éloigner discrètement et prendre son bain à l'abri des regards. Non réellement par simple pudeur, mais surtout parce que personne ne devait découvrir qu'elle était une femme. Sinon, son oncle la renverrait aussitôt auprès de leur peuple.

Elle avait pris garde de n'être vue par personne, afin que nul ne puisse la suivre.

« Eowyn… murmura-t-on soudain derrière elle.

Elle sursauta.

Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? J'ai fait tout mon possible pour m'assurer que personne ne savait où j'étais !

Je ne suis pas facile à semer. Les gens comme moi peuvent retrouver des choses ou des gens là où d'autres ne savent le faire.

Les gens comme vous ? Quelqu'un qui peut retrouver des choses… Un rôdeur ? Aragorn, c'est vous ?

La voix derrière elle était trop faible pour être reconnue. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Celui qu'elle aimait… Pourtant, il ne pouvait être ici. D'ailleurs, il ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi serait-il venu ?

Vous tremblez, fit la douce voix.

Eowyn tenta de se retourner, mais des bras puissants bien que fins enserrèrent sa taille pour l'en empêcher. La peau était très douce, et Eowyn, à son contact, fut soudain envahie d'une étrange vague de chaleur.

Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous donc ?

Moi ? Tu ne me connais pas. En quoi cela importe-t-il, d'ailleurs ? Je suis ici parce que bientôt, tu vas souffrir, tu vas perdre ta liberté et ton innocence, Dame du Rohan. Je veux te faire profiter une dernière fois de ce que tu as, et te faire connaître ce que tu n'auras plus jamais.

Une bouche se posa sur son épaule, puis remonta le long de son cou, traçant une ligne de doux baisers. La Dame du Rohan se sentait étrangement faible. Des lèvres mutines mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille, tandis qu'une main légère caressait son ventre, sa poitrine.

Eowyn renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait résister au flot se sensations nouvelles qui déferlaient en elle… Un doigt audacieux glissa soudain entre ses jambes, la faisant gémir. Bientôt, se fut une main habile qui passa et repassa à cet endroit intime, tandis que les lèvres inconnues dévoraient de baisers affamés la douce chair d'Eowyn.

Un doigt se glissa lentement en elle, puis se retira. Il revint bientôt, suivi d'un deuxième, qui arracha un râle d'extase à la jeune fille. Un corps chaud se pressa contre son dos, un corps aux douces courbes féminines.

Soudain, elle se sentit portée jusqu'à la plage de sable fin qui se trouvait près de là. La mystérieuse inconnue posa une main sur les yeux d'Eowyn, la plongeant dans l'obscurité. Elle se sentit allongée sur le sable tiède. Des lèvres ourlées s'emparèrent des siennes, une langue joueuse força l'entrée de sa bouche en un baiser expert. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, l'inconnue rompit ce baiser, frustrant Eowyn. La main libre de l'autre femme courut le long de la jeune fille abandonnée, caressant les points sensibles, découvrant les secrets intimes de ce corps de vierge. Une bouche chaude se posa entre les cuisses d'Eowyn et une langue habile entra dans l'intimité de la jeune fille, entamant des va et vient incessants, provoquant des vagues de feu passionné de plus en plus fortes en la jeune femme blonde, qui finit par crier de plaisir sous cette douce torture.

Alors tout cessa, et la main recouvrant les yeux d'Eowyn s'enleva lentement. La guerrière découvrit alors un visage parfait dans lequel brillaient deux magnifiques yeux gris, qui semblaient avoir vus passer tous les âges de ce monde. De longs cheveux d'un noir profond étaient retenus en arrière par une savante coiffure, dégageant les oreilles pointues de la jeune femme.

Soudain, par une étrange intuition, Eowyn sut le nom de son amante d'une soirée.

« Arwen… »

La superbe elfe sourit. Elle se leva, marcha jusqu'à l'eau, et sembla disparaître dans les rayons aveuglants du soleil couchant.

Lorsque Eowyn rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Cette mystérieuse apparition avait-elle réellement existé ? Elle ne le sut jamais.


End file.
